


New Horizons

by articcat621



Series: Marvelous Tales of Magic [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Language, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Taking a new job might be the best decision she's ever made.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HH_Bunny_Bounce](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HH_Bunny_Bounce) collection. 



> A/N: Thank you to my cheerleader and beta for their times.
> 
> Disclaimer: I dont own these characters, anything you recognise belongs to JKR and Marvel.

_"So, I've taken a new job," Hermione announced, halfway through her weekly lunch date with Ron, Harry, and Ginny._

_Harry looked at her. "About time. You hate the Ministry."_

_"You're not surprised?" Hermione asked, glancing at Ron._

_Ron shrugged. "I could tell that you've been itching for a change of scenery. So, where are you off to?"_

_"How do you know I'm moving?"_

_Ron and Harry both laughed. Ginny answered for them, "You're tense about telling us, obviously it's something big."_

_Hermione flushed. "You all do know me rather well." She smiled. "Well, I've been looking into the States, and Kingsley has a contact over there for an agency run by the government involving magical beings."_

_"S.H.E.I.L.D.?" Ginny offered._

_"You know?"_

_"How could you not?" Ginny practically squealed. "The members on the Avengers initiative are smoking!"_

_"Gin!" Harry exclaimed, scandalised by her behavior._

_"Why am I not surprised?" Hermione asked, laughing. "So, I've actually taken a position as a personal assistant."_

_"I've never seen you as the personal assistant type," Ron said, arching a brow in surprise._

_Hermione blushed. "Yes, well, I rather suspect it's because Kingsley and Director Fury want me to keep an eye on him. Tony can be rather impulsive."_

_"Tony Stark!?" Ginny screamed. "Take me with you, 'Mione!"_

_"Gin!" Harry cried once more._

_"Sorry, Harry, you know I love you, but it's Tony Stark!"_

_Ron shrugged. "Don't know who that is."_

_"A billionaire," Harry answered. "Very into science. Used to make weapons."_

_"Oh," Ron said, nodding. "Do you think you'll be happy there?"_

_"I'm hoping," she replied with a small smile. "I'm sure there will be some downsides, but a change of scenery will be good."_

_"Well, I think we should do a toast," Harry said, lifting his glass. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny to the same._

_"To Hermione!" they all exclaimed, clinking their glasses together._

Hermione smiled, recalling how lucky she was to have such supportive friends.

"Head lost in the clouds?"

Hermione snapped out of her reverie, looking up to see Tony glancing down at her with a smirk.

"You shouldn’t look so happy to be at work." He chuckled. "People might start to think you like it here or something…"

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I was thinking about my friends. In fact, I'll need this weekend off because they're coming to visit."

"You know time off requests are supposed to be submitted four to six weeks in advance."

Hermione arched a brow at him. "Tony, when have you ever followed protocol?"

Tony laughed, the deep rich sound sending a thrill through Hermione. "You know, you should be calling me sir."

"It's been four months," Hermione retorted. "I've never once called you sir."

"Maybe you should start," Tony suggested, attempting to sound innocent.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Hermione replied before she even realised what she said. Her eyes widened.

Tony laughed. "You know what, Granger, I would." He smirked at her. "Cancel my two o'clock."

"Do you want me to reschedule for another day?" she asked, scribbling in her notepad, unable to meet his gaze.

"Nope," Tony said, laughing softly once more before disappearing into his office.

Hermione let out a deep breath, hoping that Tony didn’t see the blush on her face.

* * *

"Science is way better than magic," Tony said, leaning back against desk. He crossed his arms and pinned Hermione with a look.

Hermione was sitting in the chair in front of Tony's desk. Her heart was racing in her chest, both from arousal and anger. It seemed that no matter how many times they had the discussion, Tony was always insistent that science was better than magic. She crossed her arms. "You know that's not true."

"Of course it's true," Tony retorted, snorting. "Look around you. I've built this company up using science."

"While that's true, it doesn’t mean science is better. Look at how much more effective I've been than your last few assistants. Magic." She smiled, looking smug.

"Science is more reliable than magic."

"Not necessarily true."

"You have your limits."

Hermione pursed her lips. "That may be true, but science is the same. It's limited by the human mind."

"I still think science is better."

Hermione stood, shaking her head. "I think, Tony, that you like to argue for the sake of arguing."

"We're not arguing, Hermione," he said, his voice low. "Just a discussion between two brilliant minds."

Hermione blushed. "You think I'm brilliant?"

"Of course, just not when it comes to thinking science is better than magic." Tony smirked.

"You're incorrigible." She stepped towards him.

"How about I show you how much better science is?" Tony suggested. "Jarvis?"

"Yes, sir," Jarvis replied.

"Protocol 3, if you'd please."

"Of course, sir."

The lights dimmed in the room and soft classical music began to play in the background. Tony had a smouldering expression on his face.

"Tony, are you trying to seduce me?" Hermione teased, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

"Is it working?" Tony countered.

Hermione laughed. "It is, but let me show you what magic can do." She waved her wand, and Tony looked at her confused. "I just locked the door, and soundproofed it." Grabbing Tony by the tie, she pulled him towards the desk.

"Oooo, I like where this is going," Tony said, smirking.

Hermione stared into Tony's eyes, a small gasp escaping her lips as he abruptly pressed his lips to hers. Her hands immediately went to his shirt, undoing his buttons as quickly as she could. A growl of frustration escaped her lips as she pulled, buttons flying everywhere.

"Hey!" Tony protested. The heat in his eyes showed that he liked her aggressiveness.

"Magic, remember?" Hermione countered. Plus, she knew that he likely owned at least five of those shirts. When Tony's lips moved to her neck, Hermione lost her ability to think. She mewled in pleasure, squeaking in surprise when he picked her up and placed her on the desk.

"Need to taste you," he murmured, his beard brushing against her cheek. His hands quickly pushed up her skirt.

Hermione lay back, her body tingling in excitement as Tony pulled down her knickers. She spread her legs for him, eager for him to touch her.

"You look so sexy right now," Tony purred. "I could just eat you up." He wasted no time in moving between her legs, teasing her slit with his tongue before plunging it into her. He alternated between fucking her with his tongue and teasing her clit.

"Tony," Hermione moaned, tangling her hands into his hair. She pulled on it roughly. "Gods, yes!" She arched her back, rubbing herself against his face. Already, she could feel her orgasm building.

"That's it, I want to see you come," Tony moaned, pulling away. He kissed and nibbled the inside of her thigh, his beard brushing against her sensitive skin. Hermione moaned.

He slipped a finger inside her, pumping in and out of her as his tongue worked her clit. Seconds later, Hermione let out a cry as her orgasm washed over her. Her inner walls gripped his finger and she moaned his name. "Tony, Tony!"

"That's it," Tony coaxed, pulling away.

"I need you to fuck me," Hermione purred. Sitting up, she slid forward and turned herself over so that her arse was near the edge of the desk, her feet now touching the floor. He quickly entered her.

"Tony!" Hermione cried, gripping the edge of the desk. Each thrust sent her spiraling towards the edge once more.

"You feel so good," Tony groaned. "So hot." He continued to thrust into her, harder and rougher with each passing second. "Shit."

"Yes," Hermione hissed. "Yes, yes. I'm going to come again."

Tony let out something that sounded like a mix between a groan and a growl. He came inside her, triggering her second orgasm. Her inner walls gripped his cock as she came.

The two of them moaned, grasping at each other as they hurriedly rode out their orgasms. It was bliss for them both.

Hermione collapsed against the desk, panting. "Merlin, Tony." Her body felt limp. She was thoroughly shagged.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself," Tony retorted.

"There you go," Hermione said, standing up. "Just when I think your ego couldn’t get any bigger, there it goes."

Tony chuckled as he fixed his trousers. "I never said I was modest, Hermione."

"So, do you shag all of your assistants?"

Tony scowled. "Of course not. Pepper…" He shook his head. "That was different."

"So how come you couldn’t take me home? No wine and dine?" Hermione shook her head. "Not that I don’t like desk sex, because I obviously do, but I'm just curious why you didn’t make a move sooner."

"Bring you to my home? But then you'd know all my secrets."

Hermione moved towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him gently. "All your secrets? Tony, you're terrible at keeping secrets. Your biggest secret is that you're Iron Man, which the whole world already knows."

Tony grinned. "Guilty as charged. Though I suppose, since we've already gone down the slippery slope, we could get dinner tomorrow night?"

"Can't," Hermione said, smiling. "My friends are coming to visit, remember?"

"Next weekend then?" Tony asked.

"I'll think about it," Hermione teased. She kissed him once more before quickly casting a Tempus Charm. "You're next appointment will be here any moment."

Tony grimaced. "Won't you stay?"

"And catch up with you and Director Fury?" Hermione teased. "No thanks, I'd rather not be roped into your Avengers fun."

"You'd be such an asset with your powers," Tony countered.

Hermione shook her head. "Nope. I'll stay on the sidelines for now."

Tony arched a brow. "For now?" He chuckled. "So there's hope then?"

"Only if you make me a suit."

He threw his head back and laughed. "All right, but you're getting sexy armour."

There was a knock at the door.

"And that'll be Director Fury." Hermione pecked him on the lips. "See you Monday, Tony."

Giggling at the expression on Tony's face, Hermione stepped away from him and answered the door. "Hello, Director," she greeted him with a smile.

"Miss Granger," Director Fury answered. "So nice to see you. Have you settled in?"

"Of course," Hermione replied. "I'm thoroughly enjoying my time here at Stark Industries."

Director Fury laughed. "You're quite good at it. No photos of a drunken Tony and misuse of company money… You keep a good eye on him."

Hermione glanced at Tony, who rolled his eyes rather dramatically. "That I do, sir. But I'm afraid I have plans, so I'll be taking my leave."

"Of course," Director Fury nodded. "Tony, you know why I'm here."

Hermione closed the door behind her, not wanting to hear the rest of that conversation. Besides, Harry, Ron, and Ginny would be at her home in an hour!

* * *

Saturday afternoon found Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny sitting outdoors at a tiny café down the street from her home. The weather was sunny, allowing everyone to soak up some sun. Hermione continued to gush to her friends that the weather wasn’t quite as dreary as it was in England.

"I can see why you like it here," Ginny said, sipping at her lemonade. "The food is delicious, and city life suits you! You look gorgeous."

"Oh, stop," Hermione answered, blushing.

Harry shook his head. "She's right, though, you're practically glowing. Have you met a bloke?"

Hermione's blush deepened.

"That's a yes!" Ron said, chuckling. "So, are we going to meet him?"

Hermione shrugged. "We're not in a relationship, per say. I like him, of course, but he's a right pain in the arse most of the time."

"Talking about me, sweetheart?"

Hermione let out a groan at the sound of Tony's voice. Turning, she was unsurprised to see him standing next to their table.

"Care if I join you?"

"Of course not, you're freaking Tony Stark!" Ginny gushed. "Please, pull up a seat." As Tony sat down, Ginny sent Hermione a knowing look.

"So you're the man who's stolen Hermione from us," Harry said, making conversation.

Tony laughed. "I doubt I've stolen her, but yes, I have. She's quite proficient at her job, even if we don’t always see eye to eye." He turned to Hermione. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Of course!" Hermione said, shaking her head. "Everyone, this is Tony. Tony, this is Ron, Harry, and Ginny, my closest friends from England."

"Are you all… you know?" He glanced at them all, trying to get an answer.

"Magical? Yes," Ron answered. "None of us are nearly as good as Mione, though."

Hermione blushed once more. "Stop, Ron. Tony, what are you doing here?"

"I was taking a walk and saw you and your friends. Thought I'd join you." Hermione might have believed him if not for the knowing look on his face. "So, shall I show you all the city in style?"

"Yes!" Ron practically shouted. "Not that you haven’t been doing a good job, Mione, but I'm sure Tony knows the area much better."

Hermione glanced at Ginny. "What have you told him?" The dazed and excited look in Ron's eyes practically mirrored Ginny's.

"Nothing!" she proclaimed. "He did his own research." Ginny looked at her brother fondly. "He's quite smitten with Steve Rogers."

"Who isn't?" Tony asked, laughing. "I'll have to introduce you sometime."

"That would be great!" Ron replied, smiling. "Now, shall we see this famous tower of yours?"

* * *

Sunday evening found Hermione sitting in Tony's living room on the sofa. Her friends had just bid her and Tony good-bye when Tony invited her back to his home. She accepted, curious to see what Tony had up his sleeve.

"So, you're friends are nice," Tony began, handing her a glass of wine.

Hermione accepted it, taking a sip. "Thank you. They can be quite a handful, as you saw." She chuckled. "Especially Ginny, sorry about her."

"No need to be sorry!" Tony assured her. "I always have time for fans, and she's got a wicked sense of humour. Those boys of yours certainly have their hands full."

"That they do," Hermione laughed in agreement. "But seriously, Tony, what was up with you crashing my weekend off?"

"I didn’t make you work," Tony countered. He tried to look innocent.

"No, but you spent as much time with me as possible." Hermione arched a brow. "Could you really not let me out of your sight?"

"No," Tony answered softly. He moved closer to her on the sofa. "After having a taste, I want more." The heat in his eyes startled her.

Hermione gasped softly, gazing into Tony's blue eyes. "Are you being sincere right now?"

"I wouldn’t joke about something like this," Tony said firmly. He took her hand, stroking the back of it lightly with his thumb. "I want you, Hermione. Again and again. Over my desk, in the kitchen, in my bed… Everywhere."

Hermione's heart raced. "Tony," she said softly. "I want that, too." She leant forward, pressing her lips against his. The kiss only lasted a moment, but it was enough to spark a fire in them both. Hermione placed her wine down before sitting herself in Tony's lap. "I want you." She kissed him once more, enjoying the way his hands caressed her sides.

The doorbell rang, causing Hermione to let out a groan of frustration. "Who in Merlin's name is that?"

Tony pulled back, wearing a smug look on his face. "As much as I like you here in my lap," he ground his hardness against her core, "I'm afraid Nick wouldn’t care to see it."

"Director Fury? Why is he here?" Hermione asked, not liking the smirk on Tony's face.

Tony chuckled. "I better get started on your armour because you're about to become an Avenger."

Hermione's eyes widened. She wanted to protest, but the feel of Tony's lips on hers once more made her reconsider. Maybe being an Avenger wouldn’t be that bad.


End file.
